


Hey, Half-Dead

by orphan_account



Category: Suikoden I
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-25
Updated: 2008-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The humorous, everyday banter of Gen and Komandol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, Half-Dead

"Whatcha doin' there, old man? Writin' yer will or something?" said Gen, cackling on his way through old Komandol's doorway without even knocking. To top off such a rude entry the young shipwright plopped his ass right down on the first chair he could find as if he had every right to. His boots even trailed in mud from the harbor. How barbaric could a single young man possibly get?

"They're blueprints for my latest invention, you moron! And wipe your feet next time!" cried the elderly alchemist, as he contemplated tossing the sharpest object he could find at the daily intruder. Of course he knew from experience that he'd miss, and Gen would laugh that savage kind of laugh that sounded as if there were a frog lodged in the middle of his throat. He wouldn't put it past Gen to swallow live frogs, either. He was about as civilized as a wild boar, and just as stupid as one. "I need to get that lock fixed."

"What? So I can just break it again?" Gen stretched his arms out and grabbed the first book off the shelf he could find. "Stick to yer wacko inventions, half-dead. It's not like you can do anything else right."

"Why you... you... " Komandol tossed his quill to the floor and stomped up to his most unwanted company. "Get out of my house this instant, you vile, disrespectful dunderhead!"

Gen chuckled. "Better watch it, old man. You'll give yerself a heart attack." He turned his eyes back toward the book, which evidently was on boats.

Gen was clearly engrossed in the book, so Komandol decided it was no use trying to kick him out just yet. As long as he was completely silent, he was tolerable. Of course not even a book on his trade could avert the younger man's attention away from his elder neighbor for very long. Pissing off the creepy old man was fun. It was the only thing that proved he wasn't a corpse... yet.

"What's that yer doin', ya old loon."

"I'm making tea," said Komandol, not raising his voice for the first time since Gen's arrival. "Stop calling me old. I'm not that old."

"Oh, yes you are!" Gen did his deep, froggy chuckle and hovered over the other man's shoulder. "Yer probably gonna die tomorrow, and when you do, I'll be laughin' and tellin' you how I told you you were old."

"And then you'd be crying because you're too much of an idiot to make the world's fastest ship without me."

Gen's face went pale. "Oh, now you went and done it, geezer." His tone didn't sound nearly as affronted as his face suggested, though Komandol was, well, right. "Maybe I should just put you out of yer misery and steal them blueprints. How would you like that, half-dead? Huh?"

"Shut up and have some tea," said Komandol, curtly placing the mug in Gen's hand.

Maybe his pathetic life should be spared for today, thought Gen as he swallowed down the hot liquid. No harm in letting a half-dead live if he made good tea.

END


End file.
